Devil's Advocate
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: The one time Izzy thinks she's hit the jackpot, she's caught in the act. At least the guy is a cute defense lawyer.
1. Chapter 1

As she slipped through the window, Izzy couldn't believe her luck. This was the third place she'd found unlocked tonight, and she'd felt like a lottery winner. The combined goods from the first two places alone would cover her rent and food for the month. Now, this third place ought to help her get a meager savings set aside. She moved with muted steps, looking around the surprisingly bright apartment. Whoever lived here must really love the billboard across the way, because they'd left the windows uncovered. The sign flashed bright lights and colors, illuminating her path past the furniture. It was sparsely decorated, and any hope she had of finding valuables was beginning to dwindle. She checked a few drawers, frowning at the lack of goods.

Without warning, she felt herself thrown to the floor. She gave a yelp, scrambling to get back up as a hand grabbed her shoulder. With a speed she didn't know anyone could manage, her attacker threw her against a wall, pinning her there. Izzy was panting, her heart racing as she finally looked into the face of her attacker. Under any other circumstances, she'd think he was cute, and maybe flirt a bit with him. Instead, he looked angry; jaw clenched, body tense against hers.

"Who are you?" His voice was low and a bit gravelly. She swallowed, noting the arm pressed just below her throat, and spoke quietly.

"Nobody. I was just leaving." He snorted, but didn't release her, and she began to panic a bit. If she'd managed to stumble into some pervert's house, then she was in big trouble. He seemed to be studying her, and she let out a breath. "Seriously. I can just go." He was silent for a few more tense moments, and Izzy was just beginning to wonder if she could take him when his grip loosened.

"Do you drink tea?" The sudden topic change caught her off guard, and she didn't seem to acknowledge it until the man was in the kitchen. She nodded slowly, walking towards him. Most people who caught her threatened to call the police, or worse. Some tea, as long as she watched him make and drink the same stuff, was certainly a better option.

"Yeah, sometimes. What kind are you offering?" She sat on one of the stools, careful to keep the counter between the two of them. She looked him over as he turned his back, taking note of the muscles showing due to his lack of shirt. His pajama pants fit well around his hips, and she couldn't stop a rush of attraction. His quiet chuckle drew her attention back up to his head just as he turned.

"I figured green was a safe bet." He poured out two mugs and slid one in front of her. He immediately sipped his, and she took a hesitant sip of hers. It was rather good; feeling brave, she took a slightly larger sip. "So, if I don't get to know who you are, what am I supposed to call you?" She could see his smirk in the dim light. She took another sip of her coffee, debating.

"If you had a pet cat, what would you name her?" He arched a brow, clearly surprised by her question as he thought it over. She watched him deliberate for a bit before he finally answered.

"Whiskers." She snorted, coughing a bit as the tea went down the wrong tube. Between her coughs she managed a few laughs, and he gave her a concerned look. "You alright?"

"Whiskers, really?" He shrugged and she shook her head. "Real original. Alright, call me Whiskers then."

"So, a cat burglar named Whiskers. This is quite the city." He shook his head this time, seeming to stare through her. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, but his gaze didn't waver.

"Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good interrogator? I mean, you've got the staring thing down pat." That seemed to amuse him, as his smirk only grew.

"I'm a lawyer, actually." Her smile faded fast, and she stood to leave. His hand on her own stopped her retreat, though it was nothing like the force he'd used earlier. "Wait, wait. I'm a defense lawyer. For innocent people." She looked at him warily, and he slowly released her again. "As for the staring…I promise it's not on purpose." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm blind, after all." That caused her to blink, and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bullshit." It was his turn to laugh.

"I wish it was."

"But earlier, you caught me."

"I could hear you. When you can't see, you tend to hear everything." She nodded slowly, realizing it must be true. He settled back into his spot against the counter, nodding for her to take her seat on the stool again. She did so slowly, watching him. His eyes did seem rather sightless, but they weren't milky like most blind people she'd met. Clearing her throat, Izzy carefully removed her mask and set it on the counter. "Ah. Well, make yourself at home." She couldn't help a chuckle as she picked up her mug again. He made small talk, if a bit awkwardly, and she was almost hesitant to leave.

"Well, thanks for the tea, but I really gotta go." She slipped her mask back on and started for the window, rolling her eyes when she felt his grip on her arm. Turning, she hadn't expected him to be so close. She held her breath as he gave a small smile.

"Feel free to use the door. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." She pulled away gently and nodded, stepping around him easily and heading for the front door. He let her go this time, and she smiled at the thought of how well this night had actually gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy had been sitting on the couch for only about ten minutes, flicking through a magazine that she'd brought with her, when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Though she smirked, she didn't turn, and continued to read with the small light she carried with her kit.

"Didn't expect you to break in again, Whiskers." There was a note of amusement in his voice as he moved around the couch, taking a seat next to her. She glanced at him, closing the magazine and setting it on the table.

"What can I say? The other night was the most fun I've had at work in a while." He gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

"What, no day job?" Though blind, his gaze felt piercing, and she shifted a bit before answering.

"Well, yeah, but nothing this exciting. Fairly sure I'd never meet a kung fu fighting blind lawyer at my day job." He arched a brow, and she was quick to change the subject. "So, what am I supposed to call you anyway? You have a name for me."

"True, though I'd prefer your real name." Well, if she had doubted he was a lawyer before, she was sure of it now. She didn't know of anyone else, aside from politicians, who could dodge questions so easily.

"I plead the fifth. Don't need you coming to find me during the day." He was silent for a few moments before offering a hand.

"Matt Murdock. And don't worry, you don't have to share if you don't want to." She shook his hand with a small smile, noting the calluses she could feel against her own skin.

"Nice to meet you, then. Maybe if we manage to keep hanging out, I'll tell you my name." His smile grew a bit as he gave a firm shake of her hand. They chatted, mostly small talk while avoiding their personal lives, and she began to feel like she'd made a new friend. By the time she stepped out the door, she was already considering just giving her real name. If it was a tactic, it was good; the only thing that held her back was her knowledge that he was a lawyer, and could easily trick information out of her if he so chose.

The next few nights, she avoided the apartment, instead focusing on her work. A few good scores, and luckily no more close calls. Izzy couldn't help but occasionally allow her thoughts to drift to Matt, and as she slid through the window of some fat cat's second or third house, she wondered if he'd been waiting for her. Just as her feet hit the floor, she was propelled to the side, hitting the ground with a grunt. She rolled quickly to the side and kipped up to her feet, making a break away from whoever hit her. She could hear the footsteps gaining on her, and she pushed herself to her limit. Another grunt, and this time she found herself pinned by a heavy weight.

"What are you doing here?" There was something oddly familiar about the voice, and it made her pause in her struggle to place it. The man above her had her pinned with an arm across her shoulders, legs on hers. He wore a Zorro like mask, though there were no eyeholes, and all black. The hardness in his jaw and grip softened just a bit as he looked down at her. "Whiskers?"

"Matt?" Her response was whispered, but he seemed to worry someone might here. Pressing a finger to his lips, he moved off of her slowly. Izzy sat up, staring at the man in disbelief. "You're…you're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Anyone who worked or lived in the area had heard of him by now, and she'd always been worried he would come after her.

"Why are you here?" His voice was lower than normal, and she cursed the zing that shot down her spine at the sound. Now was not the time to focus on how well the black shirt he wore hugged his form; no, now was the time to worry about him beating the crap out of her. She scrambled to her feet, moving past him towards the window and being careful not to touch him. When he grabbed her arm, she reacted on instinct, swinging with a fist for his chest. He easily captured her other arm, pulling her close and giving her no room to use her feet. "Whiskers…"

"No." Her voice was low now as her gaze danced around, looking for an exit. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and he tilted his head almost like he could hear it. "Let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone it's you." Her voice was shaking, and she wanted to curse her show of weakness. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen didn't normally show mercy to people who committed crimes in his district. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he released her arms, and she practically leaped out through the window. Anything she thought or felt for Matt clearly wasn't enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Izzy spent far too much time trying to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink after getting home, scared to death that Matt would come into her apartment. It was a stupid fear, especially considering both how they met and the fact he let her go, but it was one she couldn't shake. Like a nightmare that kept playing over in her head. She must not have done as well with the dark circles as she expected, because her coworker gave her a long look before sliding a coffee her way. With a grateful smile, she finished it in record time, and set to work on her job. A bookstore was the perfect place to work; usually fairly quiet, coffee on hand, and plenty to do. Too often, teens would come in and get the books out, placing them on chairs or tables instead of in the returns box. Izzy made it a point to make sure every book made it back; it kept her moving, and gave her new book ideas. As the morning faded away, so did her fears of being found by the masked vigilante. She was small time compared to others, so he really wouldn't be interested in her.

"Excuse me, miss?" The familiar voice caused her to fumble with the book she was processing, giving her a papercut. She swore quietly and grabbed a napkin to wrap it, looking up to see Matt standing in front of her. Convincing herself it was a coincidence, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes sir?" If he recognized her voice, he didn't show it. Any amount of relaxation she'd managed went out the window when he set a cat book on the counter.

"I was hoping we could talk. Please." In the daytime, he was even cuter than she'd pictured. A nice suit in grey covered him, with a black tie. Glasses over his eyes and the cane in his hand confirmed her ideas of his sight issues.

"I'm not sure about that. I'm rather busy." Planning to be just that, she gathered a stack of books and made her way around the counter, careful to give him space as she headed for some shelves. She didn't have to turn to know he was following her; she could practically feel him behind her. She began putting the books away, flinching slightly when he touched her upper arm.

"Please, Whiskers…I want to apologize." She glanced at him with a raised brow, remembering too late that he wouldn't see her. "I won't hurt you. You don't have to be scared." His voice was quiet and sincere, but she was still skeptical.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not inclined to believe you." She continued down the shelves, sighing when he continued to follow. "Seriously, Mr. Murdock, you don't need to-"

"I want to." He cut her off, his voice become a bit more desperate. "I hadn't realized it was you until it was too late. I never would have hurt you like that if I'd known." She looked to him, surprised to see genuine guilt written all over his face. "I'm very sorry, Whiskers."

"Izzy." That seemed to catch him off guard, even as she turned back to her work. "It's Izzy. You may as well know." In the corner of her eye, she saw him nod, still following her down the aisle. His hands appeared to be fiddling with his cane. "Was there anything else, Matt?" Her voice was softer, and that seemed to boost him a bit.

"I was hoping you'd want to grab coffee sometime. You know, whenever you're free." She couldn't help but laugh. A lawyer/vigilante asking the librarian/cat burglar to coffee. He was giving her a curious look and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Placing the last book, she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and snagged a pen from his pocket, scribbling down her number. She tucked it into his pocket and patted it gently. "I'm done at four. Feel free to call." He nodded quickly, giving a smile that lit up his face. She shook her head with another chuckle and returned to work, just a bit excited for her upcoming date with the Devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy honestly shouldn't have been surprised to see Matt outside the shop when her shift ended. He was sitting on a bench, twirling his cane in his hands and waiting patiently. Smiling just a bit, she made her way over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Whis-erm, Izzy." He stood to face her, giving a small smile. "I was really hoping we could have coffee this afternoon. If, you know, it isn't too much trouble." He actually seemed nervous, and it made him all the more cute. She took his arm gently, leading him away towards her favorite café.

"I think I could make time for such a nice guy." There was still an undercurrent of fear, but logic won out. If he wanted to attack her, he wouldn't do it in public. And so far, he'd been kind, so that had to count for something, right?

"Thank you. For not, you know…telling my secret to the papers or anything." She glanced up at him, though he remained facing forward. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, I said I wouldn't. And it's not really my secret to tell. You make a lot of enemies, and innocent people would have gotten hurt if I'd given you up." He nodded, and she felt the muscles in his arm relax. "I really won't tell. Just like, I hope, you won't tell anyone who I am."

"I won't. You have my word." That gave her confidence. Lawyers were usually pretty good about protected speech, and this seemed like the most down to earth lawyer she'd ever met. They made small talk about their respective days as they entered the shop, and she waited until they were seated to ask the biggest question on her mind.

"So, you're a defense lawyer who may, in fact, need a defense lawyer someday?" He gave a laugh and set his coffee on the table, drumming his fingers against it lightly. He seemed to consider her question before nodding slowly.

"I suppose so, yes. However, I only deal in innocent clients." Izzy tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. How exactly can you tell when someone is innocent?" He leaned forward just a bit and she followed suit automatically.

"I can hear things you wouldn't believe. When someone lies, their heartbeat becomes erratic and quick, louder than anyone else in the room. Their voice changes as well, though most people don't realize that. It's very slight, just a tremor really." She looked at him wide eyed, and she wished his glasses weren't in the way so she could tell if he was lying or not.

"So, what, you have super hearing?" He nodded, sipping his coffee. "Is that how you managed to catch me off guard, twice?" He nodded again, sitting back properly.

"Among other things, yes. You're actually surprisingly quiet, even to me." In some strange way, Izzy felt a bit of pride at that. Stealth was the number one tool of a good burglar, and if she was quiet to Matt, then she was silent to most everyone else. "Your scent gives you away, though." That yanked her from her thoughts.

"My scent? You can smell me?"

"Yes. Well, I can smell your soap and perfume." He seemed so calm about it, but it took her a moment to process. Red spread across her cheeks as she tried to come up with a basic response. "It's quite nice, actually. Too many people wear heavy scents that damn near suffocate. Yours is light."

"Thanks, I think." His smile faltered just a bit and she rushed to assure him. "Sorry, I just…guys don't normally comment on my perfume." He nodded a bit, and she decided it was time to shut up. Instead, she sipped her coffee and glanced out the window. Matt cleared his throat after a few minutes, bringing her attention back.

"So, I have to get back to my friend. He wanted to grab dinner tonight." Matt stood and she followed suit. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." She gave a smile, patting his shoulder reassuringly. With a nod and a smile, Matt left, and Izzy wondered if it was too late to tell herself not to develop a crush on the man.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days, Matt would find excuses to visit Izzy at work. Granted, those excuses were usually just asking her to lunch or coffee, but she found it sweet nonetheless. At one point, she joked about visiting him at work, surprised when at the end of their little date he handed her his business card. Her coworkers ribbed her for constantly taking her lunch with the cute lawyer, but she couldn't find it in her to care. He was sweet and a perfect gentleman, and it was easy to forget what his nightly activities were.

Speaking of nightly activities, Izzy found herself slipping from unlocked apartment to unlocked apartment, swiping what she could from those who could clearly afford it. A lot like Matt, she never went after anyone who was clearly struggling; in fact, she made it a point to stash a small amount of cash in those who needed it most. Those homes often had children, and she made sure it would be enough for a week's worth of food from the cheap grocery. Though she never did find out how those instances turned out, it still made her feel better to help.

"Who the hell are you?" Izzy wanted to hit herself for getting caught. Hands up, just in case, she turned slowly to see an older woman with a bat. Behind her, two small figures watched from the shadows, and Izzy sighed. The fact that the lady had asked before swinging was a miracle in itself, and Izzy moved to slide her mask off.

"Friends call me Whiskers." It was the first thing she could think of, as ridiculous as it would sound. "Here me out. I'm a cat burglar. However!" She took a step back when the mom raised the bat. "However, I'm not here to steal from you. I actually came to help." Slowly, so as not to startle anyone, Izzy pulled the envelope of cash from her jacket and tossed it at the feet of the mom. "It's enough for about a week's worth of food." The mother picked it up slowly, flicking through the cash. Her posture relaxed into shock as she looked back at Izzy, who gave a small smile. "Honestly, I just want to help if I can. So, I'm not here to steal from you, but to steal for you." The bat was dropped, and Izzy found herself in a sudden hug. It was clear the mom was doing her best not to cry, and Izzy returned the hug gently. The children had come out by now, watching the whole ordeal.

"Momma?" With a small sniffle, the mom pulled back with a determined look in her eye.

"Ray, go in the kitchen and turn the kettle on." The bigger one nodded and did as told. "I insist you stay for some cocoa. Nights can be too chilly around here." Izzy was touched by the woman's concern. They sat for some time, with the children asking her about her work and Izzy reminding them to do well in school so they can succeed. At the end of the night, as she made her way home, she couldn't stop the feeling of elation that coursed through her. Of course, that changed when she arrived home and felt an arm wrap around her from behind. With a short cry, she elbowed her attacker before trying to make a run for it.

"Izzy, it's me!" It took a moment for the voice to get through her fear, and she looked up at the man clad in black in shock.

"Matt? What the hell?" She took his arm and led him to the couch, tossing her own mask on the table. He gave a grin, though she could tell she'd gotten him good. "What are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, hoping to surprise you. Maybe I should have brought flowers like Foggy suggested." Ignoring the name of whomever it was she didn't know, she carefully pulled his mask off. As she tossed that next to hers, she leaned to turn the lamp on. Matt was giving her an adorable smile, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Maybe just…warn a girl before you grab her." She leaned over to give him a hug. "So, just a surprise then?" He nodded, though he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I was actually hoping I could stay here tonight. Not really in the best place to be alone right now." Though she was shocked, she realized there was no way she could say no.

"Yeah, come on." She led him by the arm carefully to her room, guiding him to her bed before turning to go.

"Wait." She turned to see him sat on the edge of the bed, looking sheepish. "Stay. Please." With a small smile, she agreed, only leaving to change into pajamas before climbing in next to Matt. With a murmured goodnight in her ear and his arm around her waist, she felt into an easy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Izzy woke early to the feel of something solid and warm in her bed. Instinctively, she pressed closer to it, taking a few moments before realizing it was a person. Her eyes shot open, and she turned carefully to see a peaceful looking Matt in her bed, sleeping soundly. In the early morning light, she could see some signs of his nightly activities. Bruises and cuts adorned his face, and as she moved his shirt she could see more down his chest. Guilt washed over her as she realized she'd hit him last night as well, and she resolved to make it up to him. Slipping from his grasp, she padded silently out to the kitchen, careful to keep quiet as she got out the fixings for pancakes. Whatever had happened last night, it was clear it had been worse than usual, and she worried about what he would be like this morning. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him enter the kitchen, only snapping back to reality when an arm snaked around her waist.

"Well, at least you didn't hit me again." His voice was soft near her ear, and a shiver moved down her spine. She gave a quiet chuckle, shaking her head just a bit.

"You're beat up enough as it is." He rested his head on her shoulder as she made breakfast, and she couldn't help but notice how nice all of this felt. "I hope you have time for pancakes before you go off to do lawyer things." He gave a chuckle against her skin, causing goosebumps.

"I'm taking the day off. Told Foggy I was sick, and to carry on without me for the day."

"Because you look like you went ten rounds?" She felt him stiffen and set the spoon she was using to stir aside, turning to face him. He looked so guilty, and she pressed her hand to his cheek gently. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, I get it. Just...know I'm always willing to listen, okay?" He nodded, sightless eyes boring down into her. She gave her own nod before turning back to her work. "Now, could you set the table? Dishes are two cupboards from the stove, the nook on the far side of the kitchen." He nodded and moved to do as she asked, making her wish she'd instead kept him behind her. He had a comforting presence, and it was easy to forget her troubles with him. Too easy, in fact. She glanced to watch as he did as she asked, the whole scene far more domestic than she was used to.

"Is this good?" She snapped out of her musings to see he'd set the table a bit askew, but relatively right.

"Yeah, that's good." Finishing the last of the pancakes, she brought the stack to the table and helped Matt into a chair, pouring them each a cup of coffee and juice and serving him a few pancakes. They ate in companionable silence for awhile, the only sound forks clinking against plates. Once they finished, Matt grabbed the plates before she could stop him, moving to the sink and beginning to rinse them off. "Hey, wait..." She moved to stop him, blocked by a shift of his hips and his chuckle.

"I insist. You cooked, I'll clean." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"But you're the guest. I'm supposed to take care of you." He let the sink begin to fill with hot water, turning to kiss her forehead. She stood stunned, the action knocking her world off-kilter.

"It's okay. Go do whatever it is a librarian does in the morning." Dazed, she nodded, realizing she needed time to think, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She spent longer than usual under the hot spray, mind swirling with what all of this meant. She didn't dare think that Matt may be falling for her as well, but she could already tell she was starting down Puppy Love Lane. It was too late for her to try and convince herself otherwise; he was just so kind and charming, there was no way she could resist. She briefly wondered if she would even be able to keep it from him, but the water was growing cold. Izzy climbed out and dressed quickly in her jeans and blouse, tying her hair back to avoid having to do anything for it. Swiping on a bit of eyeliner and her favorite chapstick, she headed back out into the living room, not surprised to find Matt still in his combat gear on her couch. He looked towards her as she pulled on her jacket.

"You can stay as long as you need. I'll only be at work until four." Stumbling a bit as she pulled her favorite boots on, she continued on. "I think, maybe, there are some sweats and a t-shirt that might fit you in my dresser. Second and fifth drawer." He nodded, clearly a bit entertained as he stood and moved towards her. "Alright, I think that's it. Have fun, make good choices." Matt chuckled as she patted his shoulder before she hurried out, not wanting to be late and invite questions. Her day passed faster than any she could remember before, and on her way back home she wondered if she would be going out tonight. The first thing she noticed when she stepped foot in her apartment was it smelled nice, and she gave a sniff as she tugged off her jacket and kicked off her boots. It didn't take her long to find Matt setting out what appeared to be Indian take out on the coffee table, complete with wine and a Redbox DVD nearby. It took a few moments for her to realize this was a sort of date; Matt had even gone home at one point, dressed now in a well-fitted button down shirt rolled to his elbows and jeans. He gave a smile when he noticed her, waving a hand.

"I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay." She looked at it all again with a smile, pleasantly surprised. Izzy couldn't remember the last time someone had done something so nice. Turning, she gave him a hug, clearly catching him by surprise.

"Thanks Matt. This is really nice." His arms found their way around her waist, holding her close. After a few moments, she excused herself to get changed, hurrying back in her pajamas and crashing onto the couch. Matt had filled two plates with food, handing one to her before starting the movie. They ate quickly, her eyes trained on the screen as she described certain key happenings on screen to Matt, and soon enough she found herself curled up against his side, murmuring the events on screen up to him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even as she found herself drifting off in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks passed in a blur, and as the streets became more dangerous and Wilson Fisk became a more prominent figure, the less she saw of Matt. He did his best to visit her at work for lunch, but every day she could see new cuts healing and bruises yellowing. Izzy was getting worried, but he was always quick to reassure her that he was fine. He began telling her about the people he was saving, how their lives would be so much different if he hadn't intervened, and she could see how terrible he would feel if he stopped trying to protect them for even a moment. She kept quiet, knowing he really needed to do this. When the news broke that Nelson and Murdock had finally taken down Wilson Fisk, she'd immediately texted Matt to come visit and began looking for the perfect dinner recipe. Matt arrived as she was finishing up, and judging by the other voices, he wasn't alone.

"Izzy?" Matt's voice called as the group moved deeper into the apartment, and she finished setting the table as he and his friends entered the kitchen. "Sorry for the party, but they wanted to meet you." She smiled, holding her hand out to the blonde woman first.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izzy." The woman returned the smile and the shake, giving her name as Karen. Izzy did the same for the man, finally getting a face to go with the name Foggy. They both seemed nice enough. "Dinner's almost done if you guys wanna make yourselves at home." As she turned back to the kitchen she could hear them take a seat. She finished cooking quickly, bringing it out and serving everyone. Talk at the table was minimal, mostly due to the eating.

"So, what do you do, Izzy?" Foggy's voice cut the silence and she looked up. He was giving her a rather piercing look, and she vaguely remembered Matt saying this was his closest friend. She gave her best smile.

"I'm a librarian. Just couldn't take a job not surrounded by good books." He nodded slowly, and she glanced towards Matt. Him and Karen seemed to share an amused look, and so she relaxed. "I hear you and Matt are the best defense lawyers in all of Hell's Kitchen now." Foggy seemed to beam with pride over that. "Congratulations. I hope you like cheesecake."

"You made cheesecake?" She nodded, and if possible he looked even happier. Turning, he stage whispered to Matt. "She's a keeper." Izzy blushed just a bit, turning her gaze back to her food. She could tell Matt was looking at her, but she didn't dare raise her gaze. It was one thing to think about how she felt about the lawyer privately, but a completely different one to have it called out at the table. Finishing her food quickly, she moved into the kitchen, pulling the cheesecake out and setting it on the counter. A glance told her Matt's eyes were somehow still on her, but if the other two noticed, they didn't say anything. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, until Foggy and Karen excused themselves for the night. As soon as the door had shut behind them, Matt was pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." His voice was muffled by her hair and she gave a chuckle.

"I'm not entirely sure what for, but you're welcome." He looked down at her, smiling a bit and she cleared her throat. "So, um, how exactly does a vigilante celebrate?" He smirked as she pulled away, moving around him to clear the table. He seemed to think over her question as he helped.

"Honestly, I was just going to head back out. There's someone I need to see and people may still need me tonight." She nodded slowly.

"I get that, I guess." Giving his shoulder a pat, she began to wash up. "I'm heading out tonight as well. Do my best not to cross your path."

"Izzy, I don't know if you should be doing that anymore." She only hesitated a moment in her movements. She had figured someday he would try and convince her to stop; he was a vigilante, after all. Still, she wasn't going to give up on her nightly job just because a pretty face asked her to.

"Well, I do. Keeps things interesting." She could feel him come up behind her.

"It's not a game."

"I never said it was, Matt." She didn't bother to look up, focusing on the dishes in front of her. "I have to keep doing this."

"No amount of money is worth this!" Though he didn't truly yell, the passion in his voice was enough to set her off. A glass fell from the counter as she spun to face him, smashing against the ground. It was like he was accusing her, as though she were as bad as the people he fought every night.

"Of course that's what you think. Because, for not one second, can you believe a criminal is trying to do good, right?" Shutting off the water, she stalked towards her room, not surprised to find him hot on her heels. Without losing a beat, she peeled her shirt off, grabbing her usual gear to pull it on. Matts hand shot out, catching her arm and spinning her to face him.

"Izzy, that's not what this is." She tried to pull away, but he held fast. "You're going to get hurt."

"So far, the only person who's ever actually attacked me is you." He seemed shocked, and she managed to pull away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some endless greed to fulfill." She pushed him out of the room gently, closing the door and finishing getting dressed. Unable to look at him and have him continue to try and convince her, she slipped out onto her fire escape, making her way uptown.


End file.
